1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a mobile device and, more particularly, to a mobile device that displays an image in consideration of a relationship among a plurality of captured images in a window mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile device may capture an image and display the captured image. Due to miniaturization of the mobile device, the mobile device has a limited display area with the result that the mobile device displays only a portion of visual information. That is, the mobile device may display a partial area and may not display the other area. In a case in which the mobile device capture visual information, the mobile device may store only visual information of an area displayed by the mobile device as an image. In addition, the mobile device may display an undisplayed area through scroll. At this time, the mobile device may divide the visual information into a plurality of areas and capture and store the divided areas of the visual information. The stored images are in an upper and lower position relationship or a left and right position relationship in the visual information.
In a case in which the mobile device displays an image, the mobile device sequentially switches between images in sequence in which the images are stored in a horizontal direction or in sequence in which the images are arranged based on a predetermined criterion and displays a switched image. However, it is necessary to provide a method of sequentially switching among and displaying a plurality of images captured and stored from a piece of visual information while having an upper and lower position relationship in a vertical direction based on the upper and lower position relationship.